The present invention pertains to the aircraft flight control art and, more particularly, to a means for enhancing flight operation in the presence of wind shear.
Takeoff or approach maneuvers under wind shear conditions significantly increase the complexity of proper aircraft flight. To aid the pilot during wind shear conditions, several flight control systems have been developed in the prior art. These systems have taken the form of wind shear detectors, which simply annunciate the condition of wind shear, or flight control systems which guide the pilot through wind shear.
Prior flight control systems have exhibited shortcomings in that they fail to provide one or more of the following features:
a command and display system which may be easily integrated into existing aircraft; PA1 a continuous system for approach, takeoff and go-around; PA1 vertical compensation as well as horizontal compensation for thrust modulation used on approach; PA1 two levels of warning to alert the pilot of moderate and severe wind shear, which levels are dependent upon available performance in the event a go-around is required; and PA1 a go-around pitch command utilizing optimal performance of the airplane.